


Not like This

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Gleb had always wanted to hold her,To embrace Anya's slender form close to his own,To feel her slight weight in his arms,To have her give into his embrace, trusting him completely enough to rest her weight against him,But not like this.





	Not like This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Anastasia, unfortunately l.

Gleb had always wanted to hold her,  
To embrace Anya's slender form close to his own,  
To feel her slight weight in his arms,  
To have her give into his embrace, trusting him completely enough to rest her weight against him,  
But not like this.

He'd always wanted to brush the loose strands of golden hair from her face,  
Gleb had often wondered how soft it would be to touch,  
To run his fingers through the length of the silky strands,  
But not like this.

Anya had always had such pale skin,  
A result of the sun always staying hidden behind the ever present clouds, Gleb supposed,  
She had always had a soft, fragile look to her, like the old porcelain doll Mama had when he was a boy,  
But not like this.

When he'd first met her, all Gleb wanted to do was gaze into those never ending blue eyes,  
Part of him foolishly wished Anya would never close them,  
Secretly he did not feel worthy to stare into those deep eyes, and now he most certainly wasn't,  
He'd chased those Neva eyes hoping to catch a glimpse and to look into them for eternity,  
But not like this.

Red looked good on Anya,  
Gleb had to admit when he first saw her in the vibrant red gown, she was stunning,  
The colour, carefully chosen by the Bolsheviks, somehow only made Anya look more reagal, more powerful,  
Red brought out the blue in her eyes,  
And the gold in her hair,  
The colour looked nothing short of graceful on Anya's skin,  
But not like this.

Gleb held her tighter, wishing Anya would react to his no doubt painful grasp,  
But she would not,  
He wished she would blink, would hide those endless blue eyes from him,  
But she would not,  
He wished her skin would brighten and her cheeks would be rosy and full of life once more,  
But they would not be,  
He wished to remove all traces of red from her pure skin, the colour now ugly and marring her body,  
But he could not.

When Gleb dreamed of Anya, she was youthful, glowing, full of life,  
When Gleb clutched Anya to him she was lifeless, breathless, pulse-less.  
He'd wanted so many things,  
But _never_ like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below.


End file.
